Duelists with Twin Soul
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: What if Muto Yugi is not the one that have 2 souls? What if there is a duelist on the same level as Yami Yugi? He also lost his memory and the only clues to his memory are some cards, that will trigger his memory. Follow the story to find out the adventure of two nameless souls that trying to search for their past. Naruto as Yami Jonouchi. Cards that connect to Narutoverse
1. Ryuzaki's Revenge

**A/N: Ok, here is the Naruto possessing as Yami Jounochi fic that I promised you guys. Naruto, here is a mere spirit that was sealed in the First Hokage necklace. On his own, he absolutely couldn't remember anything from his past. He will gain back his memories by piece by touching Duel Monsters, that will be related to them.** ****

 **The story start when Kaiba Corporation have officially released Duel Disk for Battle City.** ****

 **Domino City**

One Jounochi Katsuya is wondering around Domino City brooding. He recalled some of his duels from Duel Kingdom and he could admit to himself that they were not so good. While Yugi focused on building a strategy to counter opponent's deck. He relied purely on his luck. The asshole Kaiba relied on power, but he also use some kind of strategy.

Replaying the duel with Ryuuzaki, he frowned. He used a Special effect of Time Magician to win the duel and once again with pure luck. Jonouchi knew that luck could only get you so far. He need to become stronger in order to face Yugi in Battle City.

Somehow his legs brought him to the accessory store. His eyes immediately laid on the turquoise color crystal necklace with two beans on either side. He didn't know why but somehow that necklace is drawing him in.

"Obasan, how much is that necklace?" Jounochi asked a seller.

"Oh, it's 200 bucks, my boy!"

"What? Why so expensive!" exclaimed Jonouchi in shock.

"That stone is a very rare crystal, my boy. But I can give you a discount to 180. Deal?"

"Alright, I will take it" stated Jonouchi and took his money out and gave to the seller.

The seller thanked him for buying their products. Jonouchi put the necklace on his neck and walk away while waving as he leaving.

He didn't know that from now on that necklace will change his life for good.

 **Next day**

Jonouchi meet up with his friends, which consist of; Duel King, Muto Yugi, Masaki Anzu and Hiroto Honda.

"So are you ready to Battle City, Jounochi-kun?" Duel King asked his friend.

As always Jonouchi usually gave off too much self-confidence. "Of course, Yugi! I am always ready!"

Honda noticed something new on Jounochi's necklace and point out. "Oi, Jounochi! Where did you find that cool necklace? I want to but one too but couldn't find any cool one"

Jounochi grinned widely and exclaimed. "Hehe, like it? I've just bought it yesterday. Though it's a bit expensive. But I am fine with it"

"So where should we go now? Battle City starts only tomorrow" wondered Anzu.

"I want to go to a Duel Arena for training. Hopefully I will find some strong to duel to improve my skills" stated Jonouchi with determination.

"Umm" nodded Yugi. "I want to improve my deck as well. There is a card shop not far from there as well"

With that gang went to Kaiba Corporation Duel Arena. Jonouchi didn't know yet that someone wants to have revenge against him.

 **Duel Arena.**

The place was as crowd as usual. But that is no surprise. Duel Monsters is the most popular game nowadays after all.

When it's time for Jonouchi to duel the gang was shocked to see who volunteered to duel him. It was none other than Ryuzaki, one of the former Japanese champions.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?" wondered Jonouchi pointing at the former champion.

Ryuzaki grinned wickedly and exclaimed. "Isn't that obvious, Jounochi? I am here for revenge! Actually I should've waited to crush you in Battle City! However each time I recalled that humiliating defeat, my blood boiled like magma in volcano! I refuse to lose to a loser that could only rely on luck alone!" Ryuzaki pointed his finger accusingly.

Jounochi gritted his teeth a bit from hearing a hurtful truth. However right here and now he will prove to everyone here that he also has skills.

"Interesting. However if I won this time then you must admit your defeat without complains" stated Jonouchi with a glare at Ryuzaki.

"Deal!" replied Ryuzaki with a confident grin.

"Jounochi-kun!" exclaimed Yugi in concern. Jounochi turned back to his friend and reassured him.

"Don't worry, Yugi! I will win for sure!". Yugi nodded with a smile and said.

"Um. I believe in you Jonouchi-kun"

"Don't you dare lose, understand, Jonouchi?" That certain comes from Honda.

Jonouchi give him and thumps up and walk to a duel table.

"Duel!" both duelists shouted out

 **Ryuzaki LP: 4000** **  
** **Jonouchi LP: 4000**

Both duelists draw 5 cards and look at their hand.

"I will go first! My turn!" declared Ryuzaki and draw a card. He took out three cards from his hands and stated. "I am gonna Special Summon 3 Gilasaurus in attack mode"

Immediate three average size dinosaurs appeared on the field.

 **Gilasaurus/Lv3/Earth** ****

 **ATK: 1400** **  
** **DEF: 400** ****

"What? You summoned 3 Monsters at once?" exclaimed Jonouchi in shock.

"This monster can be Special Sumonned, though in a normal situation it will allowed the opponent to Special Summon 1 monster from their graveyard. But it's too bad that the game just started and you don't have any, eh?, Jonouchi!" taunt Ryuzaki and continue with his action. "I set a card face-down and end my turn"

"My turn! Draw!" Jonouchi drew a card then looked at the field and began to think. 'Ryuzaki have 3 monsters on the field right now. However all of them have only 1400 attack points'. He looked down at his hand and added in his head. 'My Alligator's Sword have 1500 and could destroy 1 of them. But the problem is that set card. What can it be? Spell? Trap?'

Jonouchi then shook his head to clear his mind. 'No! I should not act like this! I won't know what that card will be unless I will take an action. It can be a bluff as well'

"I will summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode" said Jounoichi and summon an alligator wearing a helmet and carrying a sword.

 **Alligator's Sword/Lv4/ Earth** ****

 **ATK: 1500** **  
** **DEF: 1200** ****

"Ok, will you come at me?" provoked Ryuzaki with a confident grin. "Your monster's attack is higher than mines. So you can destroy 1 of them or afraid my trap?"

'Attack my monster, Jounochi! When you do this, you will lost your monster'

Jounochi narrowed his eyes and thought. 'Why is he provoking me? Is he confident that he could destroy my Alligator?'

"Then I will do as you want, Ryuzaki! Alligator's Sword attack Gilasaurus!" ordered Jonouchi.

 **With his friends.**

"No, Jonouchi-kun! It's a trap!" Yugi tried to warn his friend, but too late.

 **Back to the duel**

When Alligator was about to cleave Gilasaurus with his blade. Ryuuzaki smiled smugly and exclaimed. "I got you where I want, Jonouchi!"

"What?" exclaimed Jonouchi in surprise

"I activate Quick-Play Spell, **Rush Recklessly**! With its effect I will raise the attacked Gilasaurus attack points by 700!"

Gilasaurus roared loudly receiving a power up.

 **Gilasaurus** ****

 **ATK: 1400+700=2100** **  
**  
"Shit!" cursed Jounochi with slammed his fist down.

"The table is turned, Jonouchi! Now destroy that pitiful alligator for me Gilasaurus!" exclaimed Ryuzaki in glee.

Gilasaurus crunch the alligator and destroyed it.

 **2100-1500=600 Dmg** ****

 **Jonouchi LP: 4000-600= 3400** ****

 **With his friends** **  
**  
"Jounochi-kun!" cried out Yugi in worry

"Jounochi!" That came from both Anzu and Honda.

 **Back to the duel**

Jounochi gritted his teeth and cursed his carelessness. "I set one card face down and end my turn"

Ryuzaki grin in glee and drew a card. "My turn. Trying to run from battle, huh? But I won't allow that!". He picked up a card from his hand and activates it. "I activated **Mystical Space of Typhoon** from my hand. With this, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field. The target is obviously your face-down!"

Jonouchi harden his eyes and countered. "I chain with **Scapegoat**!"

4 sheep tokens were Special Summoned to Jonouchi's field in defense mode.

"Just as I thought! You can only hide behind those sheep all the time!" Insult Ryuzaki with disdain, which cause Jonouchi to grip his knuckle tightly.

"Battle! I attack your 3 tokens with my 3 Gilasaurus" stated Ryuzaki.

The Gilasauruses swallowed the 3 sheep and return to their place.

"Turn end" declared Ryuzaki without setting a face down.

"My turn! Draw!" Jonouchi looked at his hand and then choose one to summon. "I summon Iron Knight Gearfried in attack mode!"

A knight with black armor appeared on the field holding a sword and a shield of the same color.

 **Iron Knight Gearfried/Lv 4/ Earth** ****

 **ATK: 1800** **  
** **DEF: 1600** ****

'Ok, Gearfried has a higher attack them Gilasaurus. And he didn't have any set cards! This time I will destroy 1 of them for sure' thought Jonouchi calculatingly in his head.

"Iron Knight Gearfried attack Gilasaurus!" ordered Jonouchi.

With a battle cry Gearfried leaped up and slashed at 1 of Gilasauruses and destroyed him.

 **1800-1400= 400 Dmg**

"Grr!" Ryuzaki grunt while taking damage from the battle.

 **Ryuzaki LP: 4000-400= 3600**

"Yosha!" Jonouchi pumped his fist in satisfaction. He grinned then put a card face-down. "I put a card face-down. Turn end!"

"Then my turn then. Draw!" stated Ryuzaki and drew a card. "I activate a Spell card, **Pot of Greed**. With this effect , I will draw two more cards". Ryuzaki drew 2 more cards and then looked at his hand and his mouth turned to a smirk. "Finally I can crush you with my best monster, Jonouchi! I won't show you any mercy! So prepare for despair!"

Ryuzaki moved his palm forward and stated. "By the new rules, to summon a high level monster, you must make a tribute. 5-6 star= 1 tribute. 7 or above= 2 tributes. I tribute both Gilasaurus in order to summon this...!"

Both Gilasaurus on the field was surrounded by a swirl and prepared to be sacrificed.

"Appear now, my strongest monster. Tyrant Dragon!" Ryuzaki shouted out in glee.

From the shadow two pair of green eyes shines brightly. And a huge dark yellow dragon released its mighty roar.

 **Tyrant Dragon/Lv 8/ Fire** ****

 **ATK: 2900** **  
** **DEF: 2500** **  
**  
"LV 8, Power 2900?" muttered Jounochi in utter shock. He glanced back at Gearfried in attack mode and began to sweat. 'This is bad! Very bad!'

"Let's go, Jonouchi! I will show you my power and proved that you only won by a fluke!" Ryuzaki grinned sadistically. "Battle! Tyrant Dragon, destroy that weakling for me!"

Tyrant Dragon released a fire breath and was about to destroy Gearfried. However that moment Jonouchi decided to take action.

"Like I will let my monster be destroyed so easily! Trap card, open! **Warrior's Pride**. This effect will allow 1 Warrior-type monster avoid being destroyed by battle this turn!"

Gearfried raised his shield to protect himself from the fire breath.

"But you will still take damage!" noted Ryuzaki smugly.

"Grah!"

 **2900-1800= 1100 Dmg** ****

 **Jonouchi LP: 3400-1100= 2300** **  
**  
Ryuzaki then grinned wickedly and shouted. "Do you really think that this is all? You will regret for not letting me destroy that excuse of a knight. Tyrant Dragon Special Effect! After the first attack if your opponent has a monster, then it can make the second attack!"

"What!" Jonouchi cried out in shock.

"Go! Tyrant Dragon! Let Gearfried taste your flame again! Tyrant Breath!"

Once again Tyrant Dragon released his fire breath at Gearfried again. Though Gearfried wasn't destroyed, though Jonouchi payed a high prize.

"Ahhh!" screamed out Jonouchi

 **2900-1800= 1100 Dmg** ****

 **Jonouchi LP: 2300-1100= 1200** **  
**  
 **With his friends**

Seeing that Jonouchi has taken so much damage during this turn made his friends worried sick for him.

"Jonouchi-kun!"

"Hang on there, Jonouchi!"

"Don't give up, Jonouchi!"  
 **  
** **Back to the duel**

Even though he heard the cheer from his friends, Jounouchi couldn't felt but feel despair.

"Hahaha! Are you still alive there Jonouchi?" laughed Ryuzaki in glee. "I set a card face down and end my turn"

"My...turn" muttered Jonouchi quietly and drew his card. 'What can I do against that Tyrant Dragon of his? My ace is Red-eyes Black Dragon, but even he is not enough to destroy Ryuzaki's dragon. I should've put Summoned Skull to my deck! But it's no time to berate myself now! Think!'

Jonouchi looked at his hand for a while before he came to a decision. "I activate **Graceful Charity**! With this effect I will draw 3 and discard 2". Jounochi drew 3 cards, his mouth twitch seeing a way to defeat Tyrant Dragon in his hand. "I will discard these two". Even though the others couldn't see the discard cards, I will tell you that they are **Red-eyes Black Dragon** and **Garoozis**. "Then from my hand I activate **Monster Reborn**! Be revive, my ace! **Red-eyes Black Dragon**!"

With Monster Reborn, Red-eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Red-eyes Black Dragon/Lv 7/ Dark** ****

 **ATK: 2400** **  
** **DEF: 2000**

"Then I switch Gearfried to defense mode. I put a card face down and end my turn"

"Draw!" Ryuzaki his card and glared at Red-eyes with so much hatred. "Red-eyes... I will make you pay dearly for betraying me!"

"Battle! Tyrant Dragon, once again send that lizard to the grave! Tyrant Breath!"

Tyrant Dragon released his fire breath with intention to burn Red-eyes to crisp. However...

"I've been waiting for this moment, Ryuzaki! The moment that I will destroy your dragon!" declared Jonouchi triumphantly. He pressed flipped his face down and activated it. "Trap, open! **Skull Dice**! The effect will I allow to roll a dice and all your monsters will lose attack points equal to result x100!"

A little devil flew out of the card with a wicked grin and threw a red dice. The dice rolled for a bit until it stopped at 6.

"Yosha! That means Tyrant Dragon will lose 600 attacks. His attack points will be down to 2300, while Red-eyes have 2400! It seems the situation has turned, Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki looked at the dice in disdain and scoffed. "You and that devil luck of yours...". His mouth twitch to an evil grin and he stated. "However you are too naive if you think the same strategy could used on someone twice!". Ryuzaki also flipped his face-down up. "Counter trap! **Dice Try**. This card will negate the dice roll effect. That means your trap is useless now, Jonouchi!"

Tyrant Dragon cooked Red-eyes in instant, which shock Jounochi greatly. Having his ace destroyed, Jonouchi slump down to his knees.

 **2900-2400= 500 Dmg** ****

 **Jounochi LP: 1200-500= 700**

"I am not done! With Tyrant effect I gain the second attack and cooked your Gearfried as well!"

Gearfried cried out in pain and this time he was destroyed.

"Turn end!" declared Ryuzaki with a triumphant grin.

Though its Jonouchi's turn, he still overcome the shock. His strategy had failed and now he had lost his ace. His life is 700 and he didn't have any monster on the field.

'Is there any way to win this duel? It seems luck could only get me so far! I can't duel the same way like always or else I won't stand a chance in Battle City!'

"My...turn" Jonouchi drew his card in daze. From behind he could hear that his friends are encouraging him to not give up. Easy for them to say. Just as Jonouchi was about to give up, a voice in his head called out to him.

'Have you given up?'

'Who are you?' demanded Jonouchi

The voice ignored his question. 'Do you want to win?'

'Of course, I want to win! What kind of question is that?' cried out Jonouchi in annoyance.

'Then I will win this duel for you'. Jounochi didn't have enough time to ask what did he mean by that, as the necklace around his head lit up. Jonouchi closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly his hair spiked up and a strange insignia looking like a floating leaf glowing blue appeared in the middle of his forehead. When he snapped his eyes open, they were no longer yellow but crystal blue in colour. The wind picked up and blew around Jonouchi dramatically.

 **With his friends**

They noticed Jonouchi changed a bit after the glow. Honda and Yugi wondered what happened during that moment. Anzu actually think that Jonouchi looked kinda cool with his hair spiked up like that.

Yami Yugi, inside the Millenium Puzzle, felt a powerful aura coming from this Jonouchi. He wondered since what is the reason for Jonouchi's sudden change.

 **Back to the duel**

Ryuzaki gulped seeing the overconfident look in the crytal blue eyes of Jonouchi. Something told him that isn't just a simple change of appearance.

"Now let the duel continues!" announced blue-eyed Jonouchi with a confident grin and swung his hand aside for the effect.

 _Spoiler: After the glow, Jonouchi started to behave a bit strange. Eh? He managed to corner Ryuzaki in just 1 turn? Eh! What is that monster! Dark Avenger? Next time! Enter! The Other Jonouchi! Duel, standby!_

 **A/N: Please review so that I know your opinion on this fic! Well not the grammar cause I know about my not so good grammar.**


	2. Enter! The Other Jonouchi

The wind is blowing gently and flipping Jonouchi's now spiky hair. His now blue eyes is full of confident. It's like that he is the whole brand new person. And secretly that is true.

Jonouchi looked down at his hand and saw that he can only play in defense for now. 'With the lost of Red-eyes, I can only play in defense for now. The chance will come for me to counter attack. All I can do for now is...'

Jonouchi revealed a card and stated. "I activate Pot of Greed. With this effect, I will draw two cards". Jonouchi drew two cards and decided to make his move.

"I will summon Panther Warrior in defense mode"

A purple panther wearing armor with a cloak holding a saber appeared on the field with crossed hands.

 **Panther Warrior/ Lv 4/ Earth** ****

 **ATK: 2000** **  
** **DEF: 1600** **  
**  
"Also I set 1 card face-down. Turn end!" declared Jonouchi.

"Is that all? I would've thought that you could've done better than that" taunt Ryuuzaki but he is sighing relief inside. For some reason, this Jonouchi unnerve him. Though, it seems to be a mere imagination.

"My turn! Draw" without looking at the card he've drawn, Ryuuzaki continued. "Battle! Tyrant Dragon, attack Panther Warrior! Tyrant Breath!"

Tyrant Dragon was about to release its scorching breath to obliterate Panther Warrior. Jonouchi remained calm to the end and only when Tyrant Dragon released its attack, he took action.

"Trap, activate!" Jonouchi flip his face-down up. " **Draining Shield**!"

A shield appeared before Panther Warrior, before the breath could destroy it. Also the shield glowing mint color and start to recover Jonouchi's LP.

"This effect will negate one of your monster attacks and recover my LP equal to attacking monster!"

 **Jonouchi LP: 700 + 3000= 3700**

"NANI?!" Ryuzaki shouted out furiously.

 **With others**

"Nice move, Jonouchi-kun!" compliment Yugi with a bright smile.

"Yeah. Not only he managed to withstand Tyrant Dragon's attack, but also recovers his LP!" added Honda actually impressed with the move. "Man, since when Jonouchi become this good?"

Inside Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi also have some thoughts of his own. "Since the transformation, Jonouchi-kun's aura become more confident and the move ago... It's like Jonouchi-kun knew what the outcome of this duel will be. He was completely calm and calculating Ryuzaki's move logically"

 **With the duel**

Ryuzaki gritted his teeth, but then smirked. "Don't think that you are safe just because I can't destroy your monster, Jonouchi! I activate, equip spell, **Magma Wing** to Tyrant. With this effect, Tyrant's attack will be raised by 700, but its defense will be decrease by the same amount"

Tyrant's wing was enveloped by a red light and its wings turned to magma wings. It's eyes glowed green with power receiving a power up.

 **Tyrant Dragon/Lv 8/ Fire** ****

 **ATK: 2900+700= 3600** **  
** **DEF: 2500-700= 1800**

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes at the power up. However he deduced that there is something more, otherwise Ryuzaki would've activated this equip spell at Main phase 1.

And just as Jonouchi expected, Ryuzaki made his hidden move. "When my monster couldn't destroy opponent monster this turn. With Magma Wing second effect, I could inflict damage equal to half of Tyrant's attack points! Take this, Jonouchi!"

Tyrant flapped its wings and fired some globs of magma at Jonouchi. The later just cursed silently, receiving the damage.

 **3600/2= 1800 Dmg** ****

 **Jonouchi LP: 3700-1800= 1900** **  
**  
"Turn end" Ryuzaki declared gleefully.

 **With others**

Seeing the situation turned again made Jonouchi's friends worried for him once again.

"It's bad. Very bad. Jounochi-kun's strongest monster in the deck is Gilford, The lightning, but to use his Special effect, requires 3 monsters. With Tyrant Dragon's effect if Jonouchi-kun couldn't protect his monster then he will lose another one. However even if he managed to somehow protect them, he will still receive halve of Tyrant's attack points". Yugi then look at Ryuzaki and comment. "What a deadly combo! It seems that Ryuzaki really hate to lose to Jonouchi-kun"

"Oh, no! Hang in there, Jonouchi!" Anzu cheered for her friend.

"Kuso! Can't he do anything anymore?! Don't give up, Jonouchi!" Honda shouted out to his blond friend.

Yami Yugi observed Jonouchi's reaction and noticed that he didn't panic a bit. Not even after realizing in what kind of hopeless situation he is in.

'Jonouchi-kun... He is completely calm. Could it be that he could already thought out a counter? This...is not the Jonouchi-kun that I know. Just who are you then?'

 **With the duel**

Jonouchi glanced at Tyrant Dragon and seeing that it is roaring at him loudly. He closed his eyes and smirked a bit.

'Despite in this hopeless situation, I can't help but enjoy this duel. But no matter what I will believe in my deck till the end'

"It's my..." Jonouchi stated and touch the top card of his deck. Suddenly it glowed and dozens of images invade his mind. It was images of the dark haired boy with duck-butt hair. Slowly the images turned him to the grown-up version.

Subconsciously, Jonouchi whispered the name in daze. "Sasuke Uchiha"

Back to reality, Jonouchi drew a card and finished his claim. "Turn and I draw!"

He looked at the card he drew and smirked then whispered while looking at the card he has drawn. "Thank you for coming, Sasuke".

He then revealed the card he drew and stated. "With this monster, I can tribute summon him by sacrifice 1 Warrior or Beast-Warrior type monster. I will tribute Panther Warrior. Come forth! **Dark Avenger**!"

A swirl appeared surround Panther Warrior and a black hurricane picked up and a brand new monster appeared on the field. He has dark duck-butt hair, wearing an armored black vest and dark pants. Also his eyes were like twin orbs of abyss. A long scarf, that reach the ground hide his lower face. He held a black sword with glowing red lines. Also behind his back is two black wings. The newly summoned monster had a completely impassive expression on his face.

 **Dark Avenger/ Lv7/ Dark** ****

 **ATK: 2700** **  
** **DEF: 2500**

 **With others**

Seeing Jonouchi summoned a monster, that no one has ever seen caused the attention of not only his friends, but other spectators as well.

"What is that monster? I've never seen him before!"

"A new monster, which nobody knows about? I wonder where he got it!"

"Dark Avenger... Since Jonouchi started playing Duel Monsters, I've never seen him having this card" muttered Honda suspiciously.

"I wonder what Special effect, he has" Yugi decided to ask the other him in Millenium Puzzle. 'What do you think about this, the other me?'

'I am not sure how to explain this, partner. But it's like the card appeared on itself the moment Jonouchi-kun drew a card. It felt like the card came to help him, knowing that he was in pinch.

Jonouchi-kun belief in his deck must've been payed off. His pray was answered and now he obtained a power to end this Duel' replied Yami Yugi with a grin.

'Is that even possible?' wondered Yugi shaking his head in disbelief.

'I don't know for sure. But I can say for sure, that card was never in Jonouchi-kun's deck before'

"But he is still at disadvantage. Dark Avenger attack is only 2700, while Ryuzaki's Tyrant Dragon is 3600" Anzu pointed out. Though, she was surprised when she looked at Jonouchi. He is... smiling?

 **With the duel**

Ryuzaki was a bit shock to see Jonouchi summoned a new monster. But looking at the attack points, made he grinned confidently.

"Bravo for summon a high level monster in your condition. However his attack points still inferior to my Tyrant Dragon"

Jonouchi grinned and retort. "That's not for long, Ryuzaki! I will end the duel this turn!"

Hearing the arrogant claim from Jonouchi, cause Ryuzaki to scoff in disbelief.

"Like hell I will believe your bluff! If you could end me this turn then prove it!"

"Alright! I will prove to you right now. I am not a liar, so prepare yourself!" declared Jonouchi with a scary grin, which actually unnerve Ryuzaki a bit.

"I activate a Spell card, **Sword and Shield** " stated Jonouchi and activated a card in his hand. "With this effect, this turn all monsters' attack and defense points will be exchange!"

 **Tyrant Dragon** ****

 **ATK: 3600- 1800** **  
** **DEF: 1800- 3600** **  
**  
 **Dark Avenger** ****

 **ATK: 2700-2500** **  
** **DEF: 2500-2700** **  
**  
"NANI?!" Ryuzaki's eyes widened like plates and he shouted out in shock.

 **With others**

"That was a clever move. Because of Magma Wing, Tyrant Dragon defense was decrease by 700. And with Sword and Shield effect, it will exchange the points. Now Dark Avenger attack is higher than Tyrant Dragon!" comment Yugi impressed with Jonouchi's move

"I can't believe that Jonouchi decided to use his brain for once!" exclaimed Honda in mock shock, which cause Anzu to roll her eyes.

 **With the duel**

"Battle! Dark Avenger, attack Tyrant Dragon! Dark Strike!"

Dark Avenger took off and used his blade to slash swiftly, cutting the dragon in halve.

 **2500-1800= 700 Dmg**

"Grr" grunt Ryuzaki receiving battle damage.

 **Ryuzaki LP: 3600-700= 2900**

"Your battle is over now! What ' I will end the duel this turn'. You are just bluffing!" shouted out Ryuzaki and point at Jonouchi accusingly.

"Shut up! My turn is not over yet!" shouted out Jonouchi and glared at Ryuzaki. "At this moment, I activate Dark Avenger Special effect! When this card destroyed opponent monster by battle, I can inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster defense points!"

"What! B-but that mean-" Ryuzaki stuttered but, Jonouchi interrupt him, continuing with resolving his effect.

"Take this! Everlasting Pain!" Dark Avenger created a dark ball of energy with left hand and shot it at Ryuzaki.

"Agrhh!" Ryuzaki screamed out

 **Ryuzaki LP: 2900-3600= 0**

 **Winner: Jonouchi Katsuya.** ****

 **With others**

Seeing Jonouchi's finishing move, caused the whole gang to cheer loudly.

"Yatta! He won! He won!" Anzu couldn't help but jump up and down.

"Um. That was a magnificent duel. Jonouchi-kun has become so strong. He may become our strongest rival aside of Kaiba-kun in Battle City. What do you think, the other me?"

'Yeah, I agree with you, partner. Now that he has obtained a new ace, he will be a much more formidable opponent than before. Dark Avenger...truly a fearsome card' replied Yami Yugi.

 **With Jonouchi**

After the duel end, Jonouchi stood at his place for a bit longer. Some changes occur to him, his hair return to the way they were before. Also his eyes return back to yellow color. He looked around curiously than looked back at the still shocked Ryuzaki.

"I won't forget this Jonouchi! Next time I will have my revenge!" Ryuzaki shouted and ran away quickly.

"Ara? What happened? Did I won the duel?" Jonouchi was very confused right now. The last thing he remembered was a voice that told him, that it will win the duel for him.

Jonouchi decided to come back to his friends. They started to congratulate him to no end. He was confused at the praise, but decided to keep silent for the time being.

"I am glad that you decided to use the brain for once in the duel, Jonouchi" Honda decided to ridicule the blond a bit. That immediately riled Jonouchi up

"What did you say, teme?!" Then he proceeds to chase Honda, while the later is running around the giggling Anzu and Yugi.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Katsuya household**

After departing from his friends, Jonouchi decided to visit his sister Shizuka and the come back to his house.

Entering his room, he jumped on the bed then took out the Dark Avenger card. His friends all congratulated him on the great duel. But he himself didn't remember anything. Where did this card come from? It's another mystery.

But he is not going to complain. Why the heck he should? Receiving a powerful card for free. It's like a God blessing.

Giggling to himself, Jonouchi exclaimed.  
"Yosh! Today is the start of Battle City! I will win it and snatch the title of Duel King from Yugi!"

The blond began to daydream and began to drool. "Oh~ Just imagine, Duel King Jonouchi Katsuya! That sound sooo right and cool. Muahaha!"

He didn't know that someone else within his necklace is sweat dropping at the blond's behavior.

After some crazy self-boasting, Jonouchi decided to go to sleep.

Inside the necklace, a spiky haired blind have some thoughts of his own.

'Why am I sealed in this necklace? Who am I?' Then he recalled the name he unconsciously muttered in the duel.

'Sasuke...How did I know that name? How did I make that card appear all of a sudden?'

Due to the loss of his memory and the fact that he had borrowed Jonouchi's body for a moment, we will call him Other Jonouchi.

Other Jonouchi was confused and lost. He decided to help his other self, because he knew that he wouldn't be won't with his current way of duel. Heck, if he didn't somehow summon Dark Avenger, then he may as well lose that duel.

"How can I gain my memory back?" wondered Other Jonouchi rubbing his chin.

 _Spoiler: Today is the start of Battle City. Yugi! Jonouchi! Do your best! Woah! Jonouchi was up against someone with psychic power? Be careful out there Jonouchi! Next time! The start of Battle City._ _Jonouchi vs psychic duelist! Duel, standby!_


End file.
